Stranger in the Dark
by Arili
Summary: Post OotP- filled with spoilers! Harry wakes up in the hospital wing in the middle of the summer, with no idea how he got there. There's somebody at his bedside, and he has no idea who that is either. Who is this person, why where they here, and why is Ha
1. Chapter One, Strangers

A/N: Okay, this is my first fic in a very, very long time. This is also my first Harry Potter fic ever, so cut me some slack, please! Comments and suggestions are very much appreciated especially suggestions. With this I'm mostly testing out the waters, I haven't got a clue where this is going, so this is really my plea for direction. This is going to be a Snape/Harry fic, maybe slash I'm not sure yet. All right I think that's it for now, enjoy!

Disclaimer: My name, unfortunately, is not J.K. Rowling *tear*. Therefore I do not claim ownership of any of the characters in this story, nor am I making any profit whatsoever from writing this. So there, you can't sue me! HA!

Chapter One- Strangers

Harry Potter did not know what woke him, except maybe the aching pain all over his body. Though he had the feeling that this was not the cause, for he was used to sleeping while he was in pain. He looked around him, only to find that he was as blind as a bat in the complete darkness. He knew only that he was not in his bed on Number Four, Privet Drive.

And that he was not alone.

There was an almost indetectable breathing, coming from his bedside. Almost indetectable. He began breathing erratic breaths, just to make sure. There was definitely someone else there, but who that someone else was, Harry did not know.

"Who's there?" he whispered to the stranger.

No response was given except the scraping of a chair on stone, a tap of graceful footsteps. The turning of a doorknob and the creak of old hinges A sliver of moonlight creeped into the room, the hospital wing of Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry, where Harry was soon to enter his sixth year. A tall dark left through the door, features unseen by the boy's clouded vision.

Harry hadn't the faintest idea whom the stranger was, but he did not ponder it for long. After making certain that he was alone now, Harry let exhaustion and pain win, and fell back into a deep dreamless sleep.

Harry awoke the next morning to the thundering of heavy curtains being raised. He opened his eyes, only to be greeted by the blinding morning light flooding the hospital wing. Madame Pomfrey could be seen at the other side of the room, pulling the thick ropes of the gigantic curtains. 'That explains why it was so dark in here last night,' Harry's inner voice informed him. Last night. He had almost forgotten about the strange experience.

"Mr. Potter, it's good to see that you're awake this morning. How are you feeling?" asked Madame Pomfrey, snapping Harry out of his reverie. 

"I'm fine," he replied, trying not to sound too startled.

"Glad to hear it. I'll fetch you your breakfast, you must be hungry," she said and bustled out of the room without waiting for an answer.

Harry's thought's immediately returned to last night. Who had the stranger been? Why didn't they answer him when he called? Why had they been here in the first place? Harry stopped short at the last one.

Why was he here in the first place?

Then realization dawned on him. Memories flooded back to him as though a dam of thoughts had been broken.

*Flashback*

It was late, around ten o'clock or so, but Harry didn't care. He had spent the entire day, like all the other days of the summer after hi fifth year, walking aimlessly around his neighborhood and Little Whining Park, occasionally stopping to sit on a swing or park bench. People gave him funny looks, whispered to each other when they saw him, but again Harry didn't care. The sad, empty look in his one bright and brilliant eyes told anyone with half a brain that he didn't care much about anything in the world around him.

Ever since his godfather died, it had felt as though there were an empty void in the heart of Harry Potter. It was threatening to swallow him up, eating away at him constantly, until he became the pale ghost of the strong, bright young man he once was.

'You really should go back,' his inner voice chided him, a voice that now sounded strangely like Hermione Granger. 'You know what Dumbledore said. You that it is dangerous for you. You know that if anything where to happen to you, Sirius's death will have been in vain.'

'Fuck off,' Harry snapped at the voice. 'Don't talk to me about Sirius. I know how and why he died, I don't need to be told again.'

"It was all my fault," he said aloud, not knowing consciously that he was doing so. "He's dead because of me."

'That may be so, but at least make his sacrifice worth something. Stay healthy, be prepared to take down Voldemort and his followers,' the voice told, him sounding not unlike Ron Weasley this time.

"I will. Voldemort and that Lestrange bitch will pay for Sirius's death," he said in a cold voice, filled with pure hate and venom.

'And quit talking to yourself. You're supposed to lay low, and don't think for a second that that won't attract attention. It's not good for your health anyway'

"SHUT UP!" Harry finally screamed at his inner voice, causing some birds to leave their nighttime perches amongst the trees. He had even managed to scare himself with that outburst. The voice was right, as always, this wasn't doing too good for his sanity.

"Hmm… May I ask whom you were speaking to, Potter? I don't believe that I was making such an obscene amount of noise as to disturb you that much," said a cold voice that Harry couldn't quite locate. He whipped his wand out of his back pocket (where he still kept it, despite Moody's warning) and frantically began to search for the speaker. There he found Lucius Malfoy, standing there in front of him, having popped up out of nowhere. The blonde man began to laugh at Harry, wand pointed at the boy's heart.

Suddenly, out of nowhere, two pairs of strong hands gripped his arms so tightly; Harry began to wonder if they would fall off. He was shoved face first into the cement sidewalk, glasses shattering on impact. Harry heard the crack on his nose breaking, felt the warmth of his own blood spilling out onto the pavement beneath him. He screamed and tried desperately to free himself, but to no avail, the people holding him were too strong, and his struggles wear weak due to his spinning head.

"Tut tut, Potter. One would hope that you'd have learned by now the dangers of walking around alone at night," said Malfoy's harsh and mocking voice. It was somewhat slurred, but Harry wasn't exactly concerned about that, as the two men holding him had begun to kick every inch of his body that they could reach. "You are going to pay for what happened in the Department of Mysteries, Potter. You are going to pay for getting me sent to Azkaban, ruining my reputation! Crucio!"

Harry began to scream in sheer agony; the feeling of white-hot knives piercing every inch of his skin surged over him. The pain was unbearable; he was going to pass out soon if it didn't stop.

Suddenly, it did. A series of loud cracks rang throughout the park, followed by a lot of yelling. Harry couldn't make out what was being said, or who was saying it; the pain from the curse and the beatings was rapidly sending a cloud of dizziness over him. He was flung to the side as he was released from the grip of his two captors, landing in a crumpled heap on the grass beside the sidewalk.

The battle ensued around him, but Harry was too weak to stand up and fight, no matter how much he wanted to. He tried in vain to look up, to at least be able to see what was going on around him. As the minutes went by, the shouting seemed to be moving further away. Whether or not this was due to the battle actually moving away or his slow but steady slide into unconsciousness, or both, was a mystery to him.

Just as Harry was about to give in, he felt a hand on his back. He heard a low voice whisper into his ear, "It's alright Harry, you're safe now." The voice sounded so far away.

"Sirius?" Harry managed to croak out in a barely audible whisper, but never received an answer, for it was right then blackness happened to finally seize him.

*End Flashback*

Had Sirius really saved him? 'No, of course not,' his inner answered him. 'Sirius is dead, remember? Dead people don't just come back to save your ass.'

Harry's musings were again interrupted by Madame Pomfrey as she burst through the door with is breakfast of scrambled eggs, toast, bacon and pumpkin juice. She the proceeded to fuss over him for what seemed like hours, making him drink several potions. Harry quickly devoured it all and promptly fell asleep, as a result of one of the potions that had been forced upon him.

TBC, I hope.

A/N: So, how did you like it? Reviews are appreciated greatly; especially those "laced with ideas, hint hint. I'm really not sure what to do with the rest of this fic. I've actually written drafts of the second and third chapters, but I still really don't like them, and any inspiration given would be lovely. I'm about to fall flat on my face, I'm so tired from writing this, and the fact that it is 2:30 in the morning doesn't help. I'm posting this and going to bed, goodnight!


	2. Chapter Two Explanations, Part I

A/N: Thanks for all the reviews, they made me so happy! Well, I think I have a direction to take this in, but I'm still open to any ideas offered, so don't hesitate give them. I've decided that this probably won't turn into a slash, but there will definitely be some Ron/Hermione implied, so don't worry. I'm also thinking about maybe adding a little bit of Harry/Luna, just because I like her (she's a lot like me personality wise) and because I think that there's something going on between them anyway. I'm asking for a vote on that one, please state your opinion about it. As for Harry and Snape, I'm going to go for a mentor, paternal type relationship.

And this is a special thanks to my new beta, who I will refer to as Cromie. He's helped me get my new inspiration for this and has worked on some of the little details to make this story almost perfectly cannon through OotP. 

Another thing, I'm very sorry about all the little mistakes in the first chapter. It was very late when I finally typed it up and posted it, so I missed a few things when I checked it over. I also realized that I need to up the rating, I had forgotten about all the language in the previous chapter.

This chapter is going to be divided into two parts, because there is a point where I should stop in it and make a new chapter, but then it would fall out of the outline I have for the first few chapters. I think dividing into two parts is the best thing I can do, so therefore I'm doing it. I think that's it now. Wow, that was a very long author's note!

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters in this story or the world they are in, no matter how much I want to. They all belong to J.K. Rowling. I am making no profit from writing this aside from my own enjoyment. So don't sue me!

Chapter Two- Explanations, part I

"Mr. Potter, wake up!" There was a significant amount of distress in the voice of Madame Pomfrey. "Merlin, I wonder what happened?" she said to someone nearby.

Harry's scar felt like someone had put a white-hot wire to it, it was burning so badly. He was drenched in cold sweat and shaking profusely. His eyes cracked open to find Madame Pomfrey hovering over him, looking like she was going to have a conniption fit. Standing behind her, with his arms crossed and a scowl on his face was the Potions Master, Professor Snape.

Snape!

"What the hell are you doing here?" Harry shouted in alarm, now entirely awake.

"Manners, Potter," Snape hissed out with his patented glare. "The Headmaster wishes to see you. Get up and get dressed," he spat as he turned and left the hospital wing.

Harry sighed and rubbed his scar, as it was still stinging. Madame Pomfrey placed a cool, wet rag on his forehead, making the pain die quickly. Harry did as he was told and got dressed as quickly as possible. He was eager to speak with Professor Dumbledore, as he hoped he would get some answers as to what had been going on lately.

Once he was dressed and Madame Pomfrey checked him over again, declaring him fit to go for now, he hurried out of the hospital wing. To his surprise, Snape was still there waiting for him. The man said nothing to explain his odd behavior. He simply turned and walked in the direction of Dumbledore's office.

They walked for a few moments in an awkward silence. Harry was afraid to start any sort of conversation with this man. He remembered all too well the last time he had been alone with Snape, which had resulted with his professor literally throwing him out of his office and hurling a jar of cockroaches at him.

"What were you dreaming back there, Potter?" Snape asked suddenly, causing Harry to jump. He looked up at his professor, who was giving him a look of curiosity. 

Harry had completely forgotten about the dream. His thoughts about what was to happen with Dumbledore and Snape had pushed it out of his mind entirely. 

"I can't remember," he answered honestly. Snape bored into his eyes. Harry knew that his professor was checking to make sure that he wasn't lying. Obviously satisfied with the answer, he didn't implore any further, and the two finished the trip in silence.

* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * 

They entered Dumbledore's office to find him sitting at his desk, face hidden behind that day's issue of the _Daily Prophet_. He looked up when he heard them enter, smiled at them, eyes twinkling. He offered them some of his ever-present lemon drops, but neither Snape nor Harry accepted any. They sat down in the two chairs in front of the Headmaster's desk. Both were apparently eager to get on with this conversation, but both for different reasons.

"So, Harry, I hope you are feeling well now," Dumbledore asked pleasantly.

"I'm fine," was Harry's only answer, as he really wanted to get down to business. 

"Glad to hear it," Dumbledore replied sincerely. "I'm sure you are wondering, Harry, why you are here?" He didn't wait for an answer, as the eagerness shown in Harry's eyes sufficed as well, if not better, than words. "I daresay you remember that little incident you had in the park two nights ago?"

"Yes, sir. I remember Lucius Malfoy and what I can only assume were at least two other Death Eaters coming up and attacking me," he replied promptly. "But I thought he was in Azkaban. H-"

"I will explain all that, Harry," Dumbledore interrupted, raising a hand for him to stop. "Yes, I'm sorry to inform you, Harry, that Voldemort has finally managed to take complete control of the dementors, just as was predicted. Two nights ago there was another mass breakout from Azkaban, and every Death Eater imprisoned there has escaped."

Harry stared at the floor. All of the Death Eaters were free. Now that he had all of his servants back, Voldemort was free to begin his war to take over the planet. Countless emotions spread through Harry as the magnitude of this information hit him.

"What is Voldemort doing now?" Harry asked, half dreading the answer. "How much power has he gained from it?"

Dumbledore didn't answer at first. A sorrowful expression came upon his face, a look that didn't suit him at all. It scared Harry to see him like that. Dumbledore handed Harry his copy of the _Daily Prophet_, which Harry had forgotten about. His eyes bulged and a gasp escaped his throat when he saw the front page. 

It was covered in reports of attacks made by Death Eaters, on muggles and wizards alike. There were reports on giants ransacking villages and cities, goblin raids, arson, murder, rape, every horrible crime one could think of. "Dear God…"

"I'm afraid, Harry, that the second war has begun," Dumbledore stated gravely. "It is because of this that the urgency for the continuation of your training has reached an extreme. I know I promised you last year, Harry, that I would finish teaching you in Occlumency and any other things that might prove useful in the battles to come. I regret doing this, but I'm afraid that that is a promise I am unable to keep. I'm being called away almost every minute, by the Ministry or the Order or almost anything else, and I fear that this will not stop anytime soon. That is why I'm asking that you continue your training with Professor Snape. It's the best option, for all of us."

TBC

A/N: Well, did you like it? I'm sorry that it's short, but this is a two-part chapter. Like I said before, that's a great place to break it, with an evil cliffhanger! *Laughs evilly. * The next part of the chapter should be up relatively soon, I'm almost done writing the final draft, I just need my beta to go over it, then I'll type it up. Should be up in a few days, one week at the absolute latest. I have a very busy week this week, but I still think it can be done because I actually see my beta everyday and I'm so far on my drafts. Well, ta for now, don't forget to review! People who give ideas will be praised!


	3. Chapter Two Explanations, Part II

A/N: I'm **so** sorry this took so long! I've really been busy, and I just didn't have the time to type this up! I have been writing the story in my notebook though; I'm already halfway through chapter four and will be typing up the rest of the chapters as soon as I'm totally satisfied with them, and I promise to be quick. I should have a lot more time on my hands anyway; I was in a play that took up a lot of my time during the past few weeks but that's over now. Well, I hope you enjoy! Chapter three should be up by the end of this week. That's all for now!

Disclaimer (statement made to save one's own ass, lol, who here knows where that one came from? Ten points if you guess right!): I do not own any of the characters used in this story or the world that they live in. J.K. Rowling does. I only own the plot, and I am making no profit from writing this in any way shape or form. So don't sue me!

Special thanks to all my reviewers and especially my beta Cromie, who I should really start acknowledging as co-author, because his ideas have helped make this story go somewhere besides the trashcan.

Chapter Two- Explanations, Part II

Harry did not know what to say, or even how to feel about this information. He wasn't exactly angry with Dumbledore; he understood the old man's reasons. That didn't mean he was looking forward to the upcoming lessons with Snape though. Harry had taken Dumbledore's words from the end of the previous year to heart, eventually, and no longer blamed Snape for Sirius' death, but he still despised the man.

Although, if Snape hadn't thrown Harry out of his office in the first place, none of that would have ever happened. 'Stop it,' Harry chastised himself. Even though he refused to admit it, Harry knew that Snape had had every right to do what he did, even if it did make the situation worse.

'Oh, won't this be fun?' thought Harry sarcastically to himself. 'Even more lesson with an even more infuriated Snape. Oh, the joy.'

Indeed, Harry's professor did not appear to be in a good mood. Harry chanced a swift glimpse at him. From a glance, Snape seemed to be giving the floor his patented glare that he gave his most incompetent students when they had just done something incredibly stupid. He was obviously dead set on not acknowledging Harry's presence in any way.

The silence of the room was unnerving. Harry was still at a complete loss for words. He feared that anything from his mouth at that time would send his Potion Master into a furious tirade. 'What I wouldn't give for Fred and George to set off one of their fireworks right now? Where's Peeves when you need him?"

CRACK!

As though she had heard his inner plea, emerald green flames shot up in the fireplace and surrounded the head of Professor Minerva McGonagall. Harry silently thanked her, and made a mental note to repay it to her somehow.

"Albus! Fudge is here," there was irritation and weariness in voice. She looked as though she hadn't slept in days. "He says it's urgent, could you come down here please?"

"Yes, very well, Minerva," Dumbledore said with a sigh, putting his head in his hands. This act really worried Harry. "Tell him I'll be there shortly."

McGonagall's head nodded in reply and disappeared from the fireplace, the green flames dying upon her departure.

Looking back at Harry and Snape, Dumbledore continued the conversation as though it had never stopped. "Harry, you will spend tonight in the hospital wing, Poppy wants to be sure of your recovery. Tomorrow morning you will return to headquarters…" Dumbledore paused briefly here and gave a Harry a look of pity. "You will spend the rest of the summer there. The Weasleys and Ms. Granger will be there with you along with other various members of the Order. They are there already. I will leave it up to you two to decide when you will resume Occlumency. I must urge you to begin as soon as possible. Preparedness is of the utmost importance in this war, and I fear that the time we must be prepared for has drawn ever nearer." With that and a final glance at Harry and Severus, the old wizard turned to his fireplace and flooed from his office.

'Grimmauld Place,' Harry chorused in his head. 'Not there, not with…him…gone.' Harry swallowed the lump that had formed in his throat. Once he had completely admonished his emotions, he turned to look at his professor, who was still scowling at the floor. 

Harry wondered if he should just leave. Snape didn't seem to have anything to say to him. Harry was just about to stand up when his professor finally said something. 

"It's Monday, Potter. Be ready to come back here for your lessons at ten o'clock Wednesday morning. I'll be picking you up, don't be running late," he said the last bit in such an imposing voice Harry knew that there would be consequences should he fail to obey that particular instruction. With that the older wizard stood up and headed for the door, but turned around and added, "And do remember to practice, Potter." He had just reached the door before being stopped again, this time by Harry.

"Yes, sir. Thank-you, sir," said Harry quietly, not looking at his professor. The older wizard chose not to respond to this, but merely regarded Harry for a moment before finally exiting, leaving his young pupil alone in the Headmaster's office.

Harry stared for a moment at the empty doorway through which his professor had just left. Then he sighed, got up, and walked back the hospital wing.

TBC

A/N: I'm sorry to say that's not the end of the explanations, but the next chapter will be the last one, I promise! So don't stop reading! Preview of next chapter: Going to Grimmauld Place. I'll let your imaginations wander with that while I finish it. And here's a question: How many of you are really interested in knowing how Harry and the rest of the golden gang did one their O.W.L.s? 'Cause I'm thinking of making that and the beginning of Occlumency be chapter four. My beta agrees with me on that, but I want the public opinion on that as well. So anyway, review and tell me how you liked it and where you want me to go with this, a little hint can inspire me to do totally crazy yet very interesting things, so please give them! -Arili


	4. Chapter Three, Arrivals

A/N: Finally updated, I know! I'll try to be faster! Anyway, I think I'm going to respond to some of my reviewers here, just because I feel like it.

Nana-hedwig: Thanks for the advice on the OWL thing. I took it, really. I think you're right, Harry getting an O is unrealistic, and I think you were right on what he should get. I have it all sorted out, don't worry. That'll be in the next chapter though, so you're going to have to wait. I also agree with all the Snape- Harry relationship stuff you said. You're smart! ^_^

A.L. Lorraine: I'm sorry to say it but your questions might not be truly answered for a while. I think you can all guess who it was, and you get somewhat of a better idea in this chapter, but there won't be much until chapter five (which I do have a plan for by the way.) You'll just have to wait!

Damia: Lol. Sorry, but I'm just evil like that!

Padfoot 22: I think you are the only one to review every single chapter! *gives padfoot a hug* Thanks for all the compliments!

Ckatt44: Sorry! Thanks for all the interest though!

I think that's all that reviewed the last chapter. I don't feel like going through them all so I'm only doing the most recent ones and if I missed you I'm sorry. Review again and then I'll put something up for you (hint hint).

Special thanks to my beta/ co-author Cromie! You've been of so much help!

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters used in this story or the world they live in. I only hold claim to the plot. I am making no profit out of this. So please, don't sue me, I have no money!

Chapter 3- Arrivals

On Tuesday morning at around ten o'clock, Harry was finally allowed to leave Hogwarts and go to Grimmauld Place. Half of him dreaded entering his late godfather's house again, but the other half desperately wanted to get away from the eerie quiet of an empty Hogwarts, and the constant fussing of Madame Pomfrey.

After a final check over from the medi-witch, Harry made his way to the Entrance Hall. Dumbledore stood by the fireplace waiting for him, a cup of Floo Powder in his hand. Harry noticed his school trunk and Hedwig in her cage on the floor next to the Headmaster.

"Are you ready, Harry?" asked Dumbledore. Harry nodded politely, but his sad eyes showed other emotions. Dumbledore leaned in and whispered, "It's alright, Harry. Just try to think about who _is_ there, instead of who isn't." Dumbledore gave Harry's thin shoulder a squeeze, and turned to the fireplace. He threw in a pinch of Floo Powder, and emerald green flames ignited.

"Number Twelve, Grimmauld Place!" Dumbledore shouted, his head in the fireplace. "He's coming Arthur, are we all clear?"

Harry couldn't hear the rest because he didn't have his head in the fire. He figured it was all right though, because Dumbledore took his head out and gave Harry some Floo powder.

"Get your stuff, Harry," said Dumbledore. Harry did as he was told and stepped into the fireplace. "I'll see you in a few days, Harry," was all the old sage said before Harry was consumed by the green flames and disappeared.

* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * 

Harry landed quite ungracefully in the sitting room of Number Twelve, Grimmauld Place. He wiped off his glasses and looked up into the smiling face of Arthur Weasley, his best friend's dad.

"How are you, Harry?" asked Mr. Weasley gently. He helped Harry onto his feet and tried to beat some of the soot off of him. 

"I'm fine, thanks," replied Harry. He looked around the sitting room of his godfather's house. It was pretty much the same as it was last time he'd been here, except noticeably cleaner. Harry swallowed the lump that had formed in his throat; forced back his unshed tears. Now wasn't the time to cry, and Merlin knows he'd done enough of that lately.

Mr. Weasley's expression of concern was sincere. He understood exactly what was going on in the boy's head. Arthur considered Harry to be one of his own sons, and was therefore worried about his welfare. Mr. Weasley knew Harry hadn't taken the sudden death of his godfather at all well, but to actually see the state the boy was in was heartbreaking. It pained him to see the light gone from Harry's once brilliant green eyes, to see him thinner and paler than ever before. He decided not to confront Harry about it right then, though. Now wasn't the right time, and he hoped that maybe if Harry saw his friends he might cheer up a bit.

"I wonder where Ron and Hermione have gotten to," Arthur spoke up suddenly. "Neville and Ginny too, for that matter."

"Neville?" asked Harry in surprise. What was Neville doing here?

"Oh, yes, Dumbledore thought it wise to bring him here," Mr. Weasley replied nonchalantly. "I'm sure you can guess the reasoning for it." It was obvious. After what had happened in the Department of Mysteries, and because of who he was, of course the Death Eaters were out for Neville's blood as well as Harry's.

"What about Luna?" Harry asked abruptly, surprising even himself. "I mean…She was at the Department of Mysteries too…"

"Ah, Luna. Yes, Dumbledore thinks she should be here as well," answered Mr. Weasley. "Although she's on vacation with her father in Sweden, trying catch a 'Crumple-Horned Snorkack'." Mr. Weasley rolled his eyes. Harry vaguely remembered her saying something about that the previous school year. "She should be coming here sometime next week."

Harry nodded to show that he'd understood. For some reason the prospect of seeing Luna again made Harry feel a little more at ease. He remembered what she'd said to him during the feast at the end of last school year. Her words had helped him, a lot, and still did whenever he thought of them.

"Come on," said Mr. Weasley on a sudden change of topic. "Let's take your things upstairs. You'll be sharing the same room with Ron as last summer. Neville is bunking there too."

Each holding one end of the trunk, Harry and Mr. Weasley trudged up the stairs, Hedwig in tow. They reached the door to the boys' bedroom, both sore from the immense load. Harry could hear his friends' voices beyond the door, and was actually quite pleased by it. Harry realized just then how much he had missed his friends. Mr. Weasley opened the door, revealing the scene of Ron, Hermione, Neville and Ginny playing a game of Exploding Snap on Ron's bed.

"Harry!" screamed Hermione. She leapt off the bed and tackled Harry into a huge hug. Harry returned the gesture, very glad to see his friends again. Once he let go of Hermione he was immediately embraced by Ginny, just not quite as enthusiastically. Ginny had gotten over her shyness around Harry the previous year. He looked over to Ron and Neville, who had chosen not to hug him and preferred to grin at him from their seats on the bed. Harry smiled warmly back at them. The mere presence of his friends had caused Harry to temporarily forget his sorrow for the person missing.

"Hello, Harry," said Ron cheerfully. "How you been?"

"Well, I'll just leave you all to chat for a while," stated Mr. Weasley before leaving and closing the door.

"I'm pretty good now," said Harry, answering Ron's question. "I missed you guys."

"We missed you too, Harry," said Ginny. Harry smiled at her.

"So what happened the night you were attacked, Harry?" asked Ron eagerly. "You kicked some Death Eater arse, right?" This earned him a slap from Hermione.

"No, not exactly," replied Harry. " I was actually thrown to the ground and beaten before I could fight back. I'm fine now though," he added quickly at the worried expressions on his friends' faces.

"Wow," said Neville. "So they really just did that, eh? Just snuck up behind you and struck?"

"Yeah, pretty much," admitted Harry. "Hey, I've got a few questions. How did the Order know I was being attacked? Who fought off the Death Eaters? Who saved me?" he asked his friends. 'They were here,' he figured. 'They ought to know. Maybe I'll be able to figure who I thought was Sirius.'

"It was really scary," started Neville.

"All of us were in the kitchen, drinking butterbeer with Lupin and Moody and Tonks," said Hermione.

"Then there was this huge crack and Snape was there, Apparated I guess," said Ron.

"All he said was 'Potter's in trouble', and then they all Disapparated, Snape, Lupin, Moody and Tonks," finished Ginny. 

'Snape?' thought Harry suddenly. 'No, it couldn't have been him who I thought was…'

"Oh, Harry, we were so worried," cried Hermione, cutting off Harry's thoughts. "When they got back there was an Order meeting. We caught Snape in the hall before the meeting though. When we asked him what happened, all he said was 'Death Eaters.' He didn't explain anything. Just scared us more!"

"Tonks told us that you were at Hogwarts and that you'd be okay though, after the meeting," said Ron casually, trying to lighten the mood. "So, Harry, how was rest of your summer? Muggles weren't too bad, were they?"

"Nah," laughed Harry. "They were too scared that Moody was going to turn them into caterpillars if they didn't behave." Harry decided not to tell them that his summer had actually sucked, seeing as he had spent most of it sulking over Sirius; thinking that his godfather was dead and wasn't coming back, all because of him.

They spent most of the day after that laughing and playing games and generally having a good time. After a fabulous lunch, courtesy of Mrs. Weasley, Ron and Ginny showed Harry a secluded field in the woods behind the house. There they played Quidditch until it was too dark to see anymore. Hermione and Neville came along to watch. Tonks came too, but Harry knew that she was guarding them. Surprisingly, this didn't bother him much. Harry found that as long as he was with his friends and doing something to occupy himself, he didn't think much about how he missed Sirius, and was feeling quite better. Good enough to smile, to laugh, to live again.

TBC

A/N: Sorry this took awhile. I'm sorry this was sort of boring too. I promise, the next chapter is that last of the boring one! It's not even _that_ boring either (I just finished the draft). Next chapter's about the OWL results. I'm sorry to those of you who didn't want that, but it will be important to the story. Well, I think that's it for now. -Arili


	5. Chapter Four, Results

A/N: Thanks for all the reviews! They made me so happy! I'm going to reply to a few of them now.

LittleEar Big Ear's sis: I think the swearing makes it more realistic. I mean face it, we're not all perfect, most people swear sometimes. It's just a fact, and I rated this story what it is because of it.

Samhiancat: I'm very honored that you're reading this. I've read some of your story, Solstice, I loved it. Unfortunately, I fell behind and because you update so much I don't have time to read it all. I promise I'll finish reading as soon as I can though! Thanks for thinking that this isn't boring, I really am worried it is.

Thanks to all my other reviewers: shurrani, Nefertiri Riddle (I like your name!), Iniysa, A.L. Lorraine, Lover5 and nana-hedwig. Thanks for all the compliments! I love you all!

Special thanks to my beta/ co-author Cromie; you're such a wonderful help!

Disclaimer ("statement made to save one's own ass", 10 points still up for grabs for anyone can guess where that's from!): I do not own any of the Harry Potter characters used in this story or the world that they live in. *tear*. I do claim the plot of this story though!

On with the show!

Chapter 4- Results

Wednesday morning came all too soon in Harry's opinion. He woke up at eight with plenty of time to get ready. At least he knew he wouldn't be late, a comforting thought indeed. Harry rolled out of bed and stumbled into the bathroom. He spent an ungodly amount of time in the shower, wishing he would just get sucked down the drain right along the steaming water. When he got out he discovered that he had withered like a prune and had managed to waste an entire hour achieving it. Harry dressed and went downstairs quickly.

"Morning, Harry," said Tonks in her usual perky manner when Harry entered the kitchen for breakfast. "Merlin, we'd thought you'd drowned in there or something."

'I wish,' Harry's inner voice stated. 'Maybe I'd have gotten out of Occlumency if I had.'

Harry sat down and idly picked at his food. Ron was telling him something about Quidditch, but Harry wasn't really listening. His mind was concentrating solely on the day ahead. His musing were interrupted however, by the arrival of the mail.

"Look!" squealed Hermione. "It's our O.W.L. results!"

"Oh, no," said Neville mournfully from across the table. "I've been dreading this all summer…" 

Harry looked down at his letter. He'd completely forgotten about the O.W.L. s, his thoughts focused on… other… subjects. Now he simply stared at the heavy parchment envelope, as though it were a bomb, afraid to even touch it. The contents of that envelope would determine a great deal of his future, if he lived long enough that is. It would decide whether or not he would become an Auror like Moody and Tonks. Like his father…

"Open your letter, Harry," said Lupin softly. Harry nodded and swallowed the lump of fear that had swelled in his throat. Hands shaking, Harry picked up the envelope and proceeded to open it. Inside was a letter written on yellowed parchment in deep purple ink that read:

__

Dear Mr. Potter,

Enclosed are the results of your Ordinary Wizarding Levels tests. We suggest that you examine and consider these before deciding what N.E.W.T level classes you wish to take for the next two years of your magical education. Good luck and congratulations to you.

Sincerely,

Board of Magical Education

There were two other pieces of parchment inside. Harry pulled out the first one. On it was a list, written in the same deep purple ink:

__

Transfiguration- Exceeds Expectations

Charms- Outstanding

Defense Against the Dark Arts- Outstanding

Astronomy- Acceptable

Herbology- Acceptable

Care of Magical Creatures- Acceptable

Harry's eyebrows raised as he read through these. Overall, Harry was pleased with these grades and wasn't very surprised by them. His heart sunk a bit when he read the next two on the list.

__

Divination- Poor

History of Magic- Dreadful

'Well, it's not like I wasn't really expecting that,' thought Harry to himself. All things considered, those two grades were nothing to really sulk over. It was the next grade however, was the one that made Harry's stomach lurch.

__

Potions- Exceeds Expectations

Harry should have been happy with the grade. He should have been overjoyed, because it was better then Harry could have really hoped to do. Except it wasn't good enough for Snape, because Snape only took "Outstanding" scores into his N.E.W.T. class. Now Harry had next to no chance of ever becoming an Auror.

"Well done, Harry," said Lupin, who was looking at the results over Harry's shoulder. Although when he saw the pained expression on Harry's face he added, "Not unhappy are you?"

"No," Harry lied. "Ithink I did well, really."

"Lucky you," said Neville from across the table. "My gran is going to kill me when she sees this. Honestly, take a look, just don't laugh."

He handed his paper to Harry, who scanned down the list quickly. Well, considering that this was Neville, it wasn't all that bad. He'd actually gotten an "O" in Herbology, and an "E" in Defense Against the Dark Arts. He'd also passed both Charms and Care of Magical Creatures with "A's". It went downhill from there though.

"What N.E.W.T. classes are you going to take, Harry?" asked Hermione. "I've been accepted into so many. I can't decide!"

"How do you know what classes you were accepted in?" asked Harry, confused. She waved third sheet at him, and looked down into his own envelope. Sure enough, there was the third sheet of paper he'd forgotten about, bearing another letter and another list.

__

Dear Mr. Potter,

Congratulations. Below is a list of the N.E.W.T. courses that you are eligible to continue with for the next two years. Remember that what courses you take will determine what occupations you are qualified for in the future. Choose wisely. Please indicate the courses you would like to take and send this sheet back to Hogwarts no later than the 31st of July. 

Sincerely,

Board of Magical Education

Please indicate which of the following courses would like to take.

__ Defense Against the Dark Arts

__ Transfiguration

__ Care of Magical Creatures

__ Herbology

__ Charms

__Astronomy

__ Potions

Harry blinked a few times and shook head, checking to make sure that he was seeing this correctly. Once sure that his eyes were functioning properly, he knew there had to be a mistake. Harry had only gotten an "E" on his Potions O.W.L. Snape only took on students who had achieved an "O". As it was, Snape wouldn't have taken Harry even if he'd managed to get a perfect score. So how on Earth had he gotten in?

"Dumbledore," Harry concluded aloud. "It had to be Dumbledore."

"It had to be Dumbledore what, Harry?" asked Ron through a mouthful of food.

"Can you think of any other way I could have managed to get into N.E.W.T. level Potions?" asked Harry sarcastically, causing Ron to choke on his food.

"**You** got into N.E.W.T. Potions?" asked Ron in awe once he'd stopped coughing. "Here I thought Neville had a better chance of getting into that class then you did! Snape hates your guts! What kind of a grade did you get?"

"An 'E'," stated Harry simply.

"Really?" asked Hermione. "Good job, Harry! That is odd though, that you got into N.E.W.T. Potions. If I remember correctly Snape only takes "O's"…"

"That's right," said Harry. "It had to be Dumbledore's doing. There's no way Snape would take me, of all people, in without an "O"."

"Correct, Potter," said a voice behind them, surprising everyone in the room. Snape stood leaning against the doorframe, with arms crossed and a smug expression on his face. "For once. Let's see if you can do it again. Tell me, exactly what time is it, Potter?"

Harry looked down at his watch in horror. It was ten-after-ten. 'Oh, shit," curse Harry's inner voice. 'Now you've done it.'

"Please tell me you can read time, Potter," said Snape, his lip curling. "It's really not all that difficult, is it?"

"It's ten minutes after ten, sir," he answered without looking up. 

"And at what time did I tell you to be ready?"

"At ten o'clock, sir," again without looking up.

"And are you ready yet, Potter?" asked Snape as though he were speaking to an exceptionally stupid young child.

"Yes, sir," replied Harry, now looking up at his professor and giving him a most annoying smile. Harry had his wand and he looked decent. "Unless you would like me to bring a quill and parchment in order to take notes?"

"No, Potter," answered Snape, voice dripping with malice. He was pissed. Potter had just given him cheek in such a subtle way that he could not punish him for it. "No, I think today's lesson will be practical."

"Alright, what's going on?" asked Neville, obviously confused. The other Gryffindors were giving Harry quizzical looks as well.

"Oh," said Harry. "I forgot to tell you. I'm continuing my Occlumency lessons with Professor Snape. Professor Dumbledore doesn't have enough time to teach me himself."

"Wait, what's Occlumency?" asked Neville. 

"Nothing you need, Longbottom," answered Snape, obviously annoyed, but a smirk was appearing on his face none the less. "There's nothing in that fat skull of yours for you to protect. Hurry up, Potter!"

Snape walked out the door and Harry turned to his friends. "I have to go. Hermione, explain to Neville what's going on. I'll see you…whenever." His three friends nodded and Harry ran out of the kitchen to catch up with Snape.

Harry followed Snape into the parlor. No words were passed between the two during this time. They Flooed back to Hogwarts, Harry went first. This was unfortunate due to the fact that Harry still had not master the fine art of landing and was still in a mangled heap when Snape came through, causing a great mess. 

"Merlin, Potter!" shouted Snape. "How do you always manage to be in the way?"

"Sorry, sir," Harry ground out, not answering the question.

They walked down to the dungeons in silence, tempers rising with each step. They reached Snape's office and stood in their usual places; Snape behind his desk, Harry facing him from the opposite side. They glared at each other, onyx on emerald, pure loathing within the hearts of each. The silence was deafening, the intensity numbifying.

"Prepare yourself…" Snape hissed. They drew their wands, never breaking eye contact. Finally, Snape raised his wand, "Legilmens!"

TBC

A/N: That is the longest chapter I've ver written. Seven pages! I hope you liked it. And the cliffhanger (evil, huh?)! I'm on a roll today! I hate to say it, but I'm having a little trouble with the next chapter, I haven't even finished the first draft yet, so it might be a while. Two weeks probably, maybe less. I think it should be interesting (one would hope). Suggestions are welcome! Ta! -Arili


End file.
